<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Трансферное окно by ChajnayaChashka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553055">Трансферное окно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Неслучившиеся вселенные [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Драгоценная бета: Tod in Venedig</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Неслучившиеся вселенные [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Трансферное окно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Драгоценная бета: Tod in Venedig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лука бежал, петляя между деревьями. Он был уверен, что его выследили. В этот раз ему, похоже, не приходится надеяться на Переса и его личную гвардию. Они заняты защитой Тибо — не то чтобы за ним кто-то охотился, Марко, Рафаэля, может быть, Тони и Лукаса. Адрес Гарета, Лука был уверен, анонимно уже разослан всем, кто мало-мальски интересуется нападающим. Бензема, похохатывая, заявил накануне, что не будет прятаться, и если кто-то придёт, в чём он, Карим, к слову, очень сомневается, то так тому и быть. Серхио на своём ранчо мог отражать атаки целой армии до конца трансферных войн, но на него вряд ли кто-то рискнёт претендовать. Лука думал, что он сам вне опасности: возраст. Но нет, оказывается, расслабляться не стоило: он едва ушёл от тех, кто ждал у двери, и теперь вынужден мотаться без своего рюкзака, специально подготовленного на такой случай, без телефона и надежды на помощь. Кретин. А мог бы быть уже в Хорватии. По неписаным правилам охота на игрока открывалась только на родине его нынешнего клуба. Тогда, после сезона в Тоттенхэме, он только дразнил погоню и изображал сопротивление, облегчённо выдохнув, когда на голову ему натянули мешок, а на руках защёлкнули наручники — переход был согласован давно. Но сейчас Лука серьёзно надеялся доиграть в Реале, даже если Фло не рад этому. </p><p>Похоже, погоня его потеряла. Лука устроился в яме между корней какого-то старого дерева. Интересно, как справляется Лео и как ему вообще удалось столько лет не попасться какому-нибудь амбициозному охотнику. Хотя сейчас его, не исключено, держат в каком-то бронированном подвале, а может, уже усадили в самолёт. Лука хихикнул про себя, вспомнив Жерара. Вот уж кто был в безопасности. Известно, что этот осёл, если его притащат в другой клуб против воли, просто будет стоять на поле столбом: плевал он на все правила и законы. А вот Ивану сейчас несладко. С фанатов станется первыми найти его и привязать к ближайшему заметному столбу: не единожды болельщики избавлялись от неугодных таким образом, а Лео — мстительная мелкая дрянь — не поможет принципиально. Небось рядом с собой держит только своего ненаглядного Суареса. </p><p>Лука задремал, только чтобы проснуться от чужого присутствия. Сильная рука перехватила его кулак и знакомый голос Зидана смешливо прошептал: </p><p>— Не нужно драться. В новом сезоне у меня на тебя большие планы. Пойдем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>